BLACK DRAGON POWER
by Reinz-kun
Summary: dia adalah yang dipilih oleh sang naga hitam untuk menjadi penerus dengan kekuatan mata dan sihir sang naga dia akan menjadi yang terkuat
1. chapter 1

BLACK DRAGON POWER

Summary: dia adalah orang yang di pilih oleh sang naga hitam untuk menjadi

Penerus dengan kekuatan mata dan sihir dari sang naga dia akan

Akan menjadi yang terkuat

Pairing: naruto x...

warning: strong naru!,doujutsu naru!,overpower naru!, Smart naru!

Chapter01 awal dari permulaan

Disaat semua keluarganya bersenang-senang dia sendiri dikamarnya, yah dia anak kecil berambut merah bermata blue safir seindah lautan Mengangis mengingat nasib dimana energi sihirnya yang hampir tidak ada dia diabaikan hanya karena alasan itu. Di keluarganya semua keluarganya bisa menggunakan

memiliki energi sihir yang besar khas keluarganya dan semuanya ahli menggunakan pedang Tidak seperti dirinya yang lemah dan tidak bisa menggunakan senjata apapun dianggap aib terbesar keluarganya makanya itu sang bocah mulai merencanakan untuk pergi dari rumah yang dianggapnya terkutuk ini, dia Mulai mengambil semua pakaiannya Untuk pergi, setelah semuanya siap dia pun mulai menjalankan rencamanya, ketika di rasa sudah siap diapun pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun semua penjaga di rumahnya berhasil dia kelabui dan akhirnya dia pun pergi berkelana tanpa tahu tujuan arahnya. Kakimya membimbing dia untuk menjauh dari rumahnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan

TOK...TOK...TOK...

" Nii-san keluarlah bukankah ini ulang tahun mu juga" Panggil seorang anak gadis yang kita ketahui sebagai adik perempuan dari sang tokoh utama

Tapi jawaban yang di dapatinya adalah nihil

"Nii-san jangan main-main ya aku serius loh" tapi masih tidak ada jawaban sama sekali

"kok tidak dikunci, nii-san aku masuk yah" ketika dia membuka pintu sang nii-san ternyata tidak ada di kamarnya

"Nii-san kemana yah kok dia nggak ada, Ooh aku tau pasti dia lagi bermain petak umpet dengan ku" tapi semakin sang adik mencari kemana-mana dibagian kamar itu tapi nihil dia tak menemukan sang kakak.

Sang gadis yang merasa janggal pun memeriksa lemari pakaian sang kakak, Tapi disitu yang dia dapatkan adalah semua baju kakaknya sudah tidak ada. Perasaan sang gadis pun mulai khawatir dia pun berlari keluar keruang pesta dimana ada sang ayah dan sang ibunda nya disitu Dan jangan lupa kembaran dari sang kakak yang tengah dicarinya

"Tou-san apa Tou-san melihat aniki"

"Itu anikimu ada disana sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya"

"Bukan dia aniki yang satu lagi, mana aniki"

Raut muka dari sang ayah pun mulai keras ketika mendengar putrinya menyakan soal kakaknya yang satunya

"Ada perlu apa memangnya dengan anak Cacat itu" Ucap sang ayah datar

" Etto itu kan karena hari ini ulang tahun aniki,dan jangan panggil nii-san CACAT dia itu nii-san dia yang selalu menjaga ku"

"Ayah tidak tau tapi coba tanyakan kepada kaa-san mu mungkin dia melihat anak cacat itu" ucap sang ayah

Sang gadis yang merasa kecewa dengan jawaban sang ayah pun pergi menemui sang ibundanya

"Kaa-san lihat aniki tidak"

"Tidak emang ada apa" tanya sang ibunda

"Tidak apa-apa kok"

Dia pun bertanya dalam hati Kemana sang nii-san.

Kembali ketokoh utama, dia saat ini masih terus berjalan Tanpa henti pergi jauh dari rumah dan meninggalkan imouto nya diantara semua keluarganya sang Tidak menyukai kehadirannya imouto-nya lah yangmasih menganggapnya. Tapi dia ingin memulai hidup baru tanpa bantuan dari keluarganya karena dia merasa tak dibutuhkan disitu.

Ketika sang tokoh utama sedang berjalan jalan dia melihat seorang adik kecil sedang menyebrang jalan tapi ada mobil yang menuju sang adik kecil untuk menyelamatkannya. Sang tokoh utama berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sang adik kecil itu tiba-tiba mata sang tokoh utama yang awalnya blue saphirel berubah menjadi mata merah dengan tiga tomoe ( AN: disini saya membuat kekuatan sharingan beda ama yang di canon) tiba tiba sang tokoh utama merasa memiliki kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan si adik kecil

"Lightning Step" tiba-tiba dari tubuh sang bocah muncul aura berwarna merah tipis sang tokoh utama juga bingung kenapa dia mengucapkan Kata tadi dan tiba-tiba sang tokoh utama muncul di dekat sang adik kecil dengan secepat kilat dan dia mendorong tubuh sang adik kecil agar dia selamat dengan kuat, tapi naasnya

BRAKKKKKK tubuh sang bocah terhempas dengan darah dimana-mana. Di saat yang sama sang imouto menjatuhkan gelasnya dan pecah, dia merasa kan firasat buruk mengenai sang nii-san dan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes

"Are kenapa aku menangis"

Dan kita kembali ketokoh utama yang terbujur kaku (tapi belum mati)

Langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat sang ayah dari anak dari yang ditolong oleh sang tokoh utama mengantarkan dia kerumah sakit

TBC

Maaf yah kalau jelek soalnya saya masih newbie dalam dunia penulisan jadi maafkan saya dan ini juga karya pertama saya mungkin idenya pasaran sih tapi nggak apa apalah yang penting bagus dan juga

Saya Renza kurosaki OUT


	2. chapter02

BLACK DRAGON POWER

Summary: dia adalah orang yang di pilih oleh sang naga hitam untuk menjadi

Penerus dengan kekuatan mata dan sihir dari sang naga dia akan

Akan menjadi yang terkuat

Pairing: naruto x...

warning: strong naru!,doujutsu naru!,overpower naru!, Smart naru!

Chapter02 menjalani hidup baru

dihari yang cerah naruto terbangun dengan sekujur badan tertutupi perban, matanya mengerjap menyesuikan cahaya yang masuk kelensa matanya sebelum...

"Akhhh badan ku kenapa yah kok sakit semua" Ucap naruto

"Kamu sudah sadar rupanya" ucap seseorang berjas putih

"Aku dimana yah dan kenapa badanku diperban semua"

"Pertama kamu di rumah sakit Tepatnya sudah sebulan "

"A-A-APA SEBULAN WUAHHHHHH"

"tenang-tenang kamu disini biaya pengobatanmu sudah di tanggung

Oleh seseorang yang anaknya kamu tolong"

"dan yang kedua seperti sudah kujelaskan sebleumnya kamu sedang

Mengalami pengobatan karena kecelakaan" Ucap sang dokter

"apa kamu mengingat mengingat masa lalu mu" Ucap sang dokter

"Tidak ketika mencoba mengingatnya kepalaku jadi sakit" Ucap naruto

"apakah kamu masih ingat namamu"

"Ummm nama yah, namaku N-Naruto"

"Margamu" tanya sang dokter

"Entahlah tapi aku tidak ingat" Ucap naruto dengan suara pelan

" Jangan bersedih ini ada per-"

Percakapan sang dokter terinterupsi dengan suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar

Tok...tok...tok...tok...

"Oya oya sudah sadar anak muda" tanya seorang pak tua kira kira berumur 30 tahunan

"Ossan siapa ya aku tidak mengenalmu ossan" ucap naruto

"wah kebetulan sekali naruto dia adalah orang yang membawamu kesini ketika kamu kecelakaan,dan dia adalah orang tua yang kau selamatkan anaknya"

"Betul sekali, dan namaku Azazel, kurogane azazel" Ucap sang ossan Azazel

"Tou-chan Kenapa jalannya cepat sekali"

"Oh vali Tadi tou-chan Hanya mau mengerjai mu"

"Mou tou-chan jahat"

"Ma ma tidak perlu seperti itu vali"

"Huft"vali mengembungkan pipinya tanda cemberut kepada sang ayah

Dan vali mengalihkan pandangan nya di ranjang pasien dimana orang yang menolongnya sudah siuman.

"Nii-san Arigatou telah menyelamatkan ku" Ucap vali sambil membungkukkan badan 90

"Doitashimaste" ucap naruto

"maaf mengganggu adegan kalian tapi Dok apakah Naruto

Sudah bisa keluar" Tanya azazel

"iya dia sudah bisa keluar kurogane-san"

"HOREEE AKHIRNYA NII-CHAN SUDAH BISA KELUAR" teriak vali

Dugh Dan yang di dapat vali yah jitakan kasih sayang dari sang ayah

"I-Ittai tou-chan"

"Ini rumah sakit Vali jangan teriak-teriak"

"Hai" ucap vali lemas

Dan tanpa sadar naruto tertawa

"Hahahaha" sambil mengacak-acak rambut Vali, Vali yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa nyaman.dan hari itu naruto keluar dari rumah sakit dan tinggal bersama Azazel dan keluarganya karena Vali yang meminta,sang ayah Azazel pun menyetujui karena sang Anak tidak pernah merasa senang dan nyaman bersama orang lain kecuali naruto serta ayah ibunya tentunya.

Di keluarga itu ada Azazel dengan istrinya Kurogane Roswaise dan juga anak mereka Kurogane Vali dan imouto Vali kurogane Nao (AN:disini Nao penampilannya seperti di anime charlotte)

Naruto sangat akrab dengan Vali dan Nao dan itu membuat pasangan suami istri itu senang

10 tahun kemudian

Setelah 10 tahun naruto sudah dianggap anak oleh azazel dan rosswaise Dan naruto yang umurnya sudah 17 tahun bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Vali dan Nao di HAGUN GAKUEN sekolah untuk calon kesatria sihir Dan harus mampu menggunakan Blazer, Blazer adalah sebuah alat yang diciptakan pemerintah dunia,alat yang mampu mewujudkan jiwa seseorang kedalam bentuk senjata. sedangkan sang adik Vali dia memiliki energi sihir yang lumayan dan Blazernya adalah tipe naga bernama DIVIDE DIVIDING sedangkan Nao juga sama Blazernya juga tipe naga namanya

WHITE FAFNIR,Sedangkan naruto dia juga memiliki blazer dengan bentuk pedang dan dihuni jiwa naga hitam BAHAMUT dan naruto masih Sangat ingat Akan kejadian itu Dimana dia bertemu sang partner.

Flashback on

waktu Naruto masih Sekolah dasar dia pulang sendirian dari sekolahnya Karena adik-adiknya sedang ada kegiatan klub,Karena saking banyaknya tugas dari sekolahan narutopun ketiduran. ketika dia bermimpi dia merasa ditarik kesuatu tempat di dalam alam bawah sadarnya

In Mindscape

Naruto terheran-heran bagaimana dia bisa berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi air dan herannya naruto tidak tenggelam malahan dia bisa berjalan diatasnya Ketika sedang berjalan-jalan Di atas kolam air dia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya

" Kesinilah naruto aku berada di depan mu" Ucap suara yang memanggil Naruto

"Woah sugge besar sekali,kau naga" tanya naruto

"Iya aku adalah BAHAMUT Sang kaisar naga hitam" Ucap sang naga BAHAMUT

" Jadi yang waktu aku menyalamatkan Vali,kau kan yang memberiku kekuatan" tanya naruto sekali lagi

"HAHAHAHA iya Naruto waktu itu aku mentransfer sebagian energiku ke padamu dan matamu berubah menjadi sharingan" ucap sang Bahamut

"Bahamut sharingan itu..masaka itu pasti salah satu kekuatanmu bukan"

"Yah begitulah,dan Naruto aku memanggilmu kesini untuk memberikanmu ini" Ucap Bahamut sambil memberikan pedang hitam dengan tiga berlian merah pada bagian rain guard nya (maaf kalau salah) itu adalah jiwa ku naruto Blazer mu.

Flashback off

Begitulah ceritanya naruto bisa memiliki blazer dengan type naga, tapi Di sekolahnya dia terkenal dengan si lemah yang tak terkalahkan.bukan tanpa alasan tapi karena penampilan naruto yang biasa-biasa aja dengan rambut Merah jabriknya yang sekarang semakin panjang dan juga poni yang menutupi mata kanan nya ( AN: kayak rambut nagato tapi dalam versi jabrik)

Dan dimata kanan nya lah terdapat mata sharingan pemberian dari sang partner Bahamut dan mata itu hanya di ketahui oleh dirnya sendiri dia belum memberitahu tentang mata kanannya pada sang tou-san nya Azazel disini sang ayah adalah seorang peneliti Blazer dan pengembangnya blazer milik Vali dan Nao adalah hasil kembangan dari Azazel untuk memperkuat Blazer Vali dan Nao

Sedangkan milik naruto sendiri Azazel bingung Mau dikembangkan seperti apa bukan tanpa alasan Blazer milk Naruto unik dan tidak bisa di kembangkan Azazel.

Sampai lupa saya beritahu Naruto sekarang memiliki energi sihir pemberian dari Bahamut dan kekuatannya gila-gilaan tapi energi sihir naruto tidak seperti energi sihir lainnnya lebih mirip aura daripada energi sihir dan nama dari Blazer Naruto adalah sword device dan naruto saat pertarungan tidak pernah menggunakan mode drak knight mode kedua dari sword devicenya.

Karena terlalu melamun dia tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang cewek berambut kuning keemasan dan mereka terjatuh bersama

BRUKH

"Aukh/Aukh" ucap naruto dan sang gadis bersamaan

"Daijabou kah" ucap naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan nya kesang gadis

"Ha'i daijoubu desu" ucap sang gadis sambil menerima uluran tangan Naruto

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah melihatmu disini murid Baru yah"

"Ha'i saya murid baru Hajimemashite Gabriel Atismata"

" Kurogane Naruto" ucap naruto membalas perkenalan dari gadis yang bernama gabriel itu

" kurogane-san" panggil Gabriel

"Naruto saja boleh kok ada apa Gabriel-Chan" sedangkan gabriel yang di panggil dengan suffix Chan hanya tersipu malu dan mukanya memerah

"Gabriel-chan kau demam kok mukamu memerah"

" Tidak kok ini Normal" ucap Gabriel sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka Nya

"N-Naruto-kun boleh antarkan aku keruang kepala sekolah"

"Boleh" jawab Naruto Sambil pergi keruang kepala sekolah mengantarkan Gabriel.

Disekolah HAGUN gakuen ini ada yang Namanya asrama dan Naruto tinggal diasrma yang dimana dalam satu kamar terdiri Dari dua orang.

Sedangkan Vali ditempatkan di kamar yang berbeda dengan Naruto Juga Nao.

TBC

yah sampai disini dulu nggak sanggup kayaknya saya mengetik sampai 5k word untuk chapter pertama saya akui gimana yah memang agak aneh dan juga saya mengetiknya jam 1 malam, kArena efek kantuk yang melanda jadi saya cuma menyelasaikan word nya segitu sekian dari saya sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnay

RENZA KUROSAKI OUT


	3. Chapter 03

pengumuman

sehubungan dengan kegiatan renza yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk, jadi renza sangat meminta maaf soal ketidak mampuan author untuk melanjutkan story, bukan tidak mampu tapi fict ini saya mau Remake supaya segala halnya yang kurang saya bisa perbaiki,

sekian semuanya maafkan author baru ini tapi ingat cerita ini saya tidak hapus melainkan di Remake

sayonara


End file.
